Felicia
Felicia (フェリシア) is a character from the Darkstalkers (or Vampire in Japan) fighting games. She is a catwoman with light skin, long thick blue hair, white fur and pink or red claws. History Felicia was raised by a Catholic nun named Rose. When Rose died, Felicia left her town hoping to be a musical star. During her travels, she met many other catgirls of her kind. With her newfound friends, she set out for her dream of being on stage. Eventually, she and her friends started a musical with Felicia being the main star. In the events of Darkstalkers 3, she wondered about how she could make others happy. In her ending, Felicia became a nun herself and founded an orphanage named "Felicity House." Powers and Abilities Felicia is very agile in combat with her techniques, being athletic and gymnastic in nature. She can roll like a ball in a manner similar to Sonic the Hedgehog and tackle her enemies. Her tail seems to be quite durable, as she can balance on it while delivering a double kick and even jab foes with it. She can also kick up sand for quick attacks, but due to the bluish color appearing in it, it is possible she can channel ki into her feet and expel it out through the kick. She has been seen tossing orange balls spontaneously that pop once they come in contact with something. She also displays, in her intro and the Darkstalkers OVA, the ability to morph in and out of a smaller housecat form. Personality She is an energetic and optimistic catgirl who enjoys singing, dancing and making friends with people. Comics In the UDON Comics version of Darkstalkers, Felicia is still looking for her big break into stardom; unfortunately being a catgirl proves to be a very large roadblock on the path to fame. Along the way, she runs into the werewolf, Jon Talbain who believes that humans are treacherous and vile, while she thinks that the current hatred between humans and Darkstalkers are just a few "bumps in the road." Despite the fact that his interference costs her a potential gig, Felicia asks Jon to accompany her, so that she can try to prove to him that humanity is not all bad. Eventually, they end up at the Catholic orphanage where Felicia grew up. Felicia's origins are much the same as well. One notable exception is the character of the nun who raised her. Here her foster mother is named Sister Cecillia and is still alive and active in her beloved foster daughter's life. In the Chinese manhwa adaptation, Felicia is part of a triangle between Demitri and Jon Talbain, having known them from past encounters where she had made a difference in their lives and them in hers. When she was a little girl, her parents got attacked and killed by Bishamon, she herself barely escaping death. Felicia later agains her Darkstalker form and is captured by a circus to perform in its freak show. At the time, Demitri and Morrigan, in human guise, come across said circus where they see Felicia. Later that night, Demitri returns and breaks her out. Not only that, he gives the catwoman a vampic bite, which awoken her fighting instinct in order to help her hold on to her freedom. Later, she is met by Jon Talbain who was on the run from soldiers after being falsely accused of destroying a town since it was overrun by werewolves. Felicia goes about hunting down Bishamon in order to avenge her fallen parents, where she also reunites with Demitri and Jon. The three soon get involved with facing Pyron and his minions in order to prevent his coming to Earth. Other Appearances Felicia is a playable character in Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo, Pocket Fighter, SNK vs. Capcom, Marvel vs. Capcom 2, Capcom Fighting Evolution, Namco x Capcom, Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Cross Edge. Trivia [[Video:Felicia Ending|thumb|310px|right|Ending from Darkstalkers 3]] * The aspect of the monster Kit Cat of the game Makai Senki Disgaea is based in her. * Felicia was the first barefoot female fighting game character. * Although her fur preserves her modesty, Felicia is fully naked and wears no clothing. Her bare butt remains uncovered and can be seen during some attacks. * Her UMvC3 DLC has her play as Yellow Iris from Battle Circuit. * Despite what the OVA, Marvel vs Capcom 3 and some artwork and merchandise might have people believe, Felicia has the largest breasts of the Darkstalker females, beating even SNK's Mai Shiranui, and is the only one with jiggle physics applied. * Originally during the development of Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors the team had decided on having two females in the game. Felicia was originally intended to be the more "sexy" of the two while Morrigan was to be the "cute" one. This was later changed, but Felicia nevertheless shows signs of sexiness and battles with Morrigan for that spot. * Felicia was originally going to be designed as a werepanther or wereleopard. * Felicia is often ship-teased with Jon Talbain, as shown in the UDON comic and the OAV. * Is the second Darkstalker to appear in the second highest amount of times outside of Darkstalkers next to Morrigan. * Had once referenced Blanka in her Darkstalkers ending. * Felicia's eyes are sometimes colored blue in artwork or in-game still shots, which causes many confusion at first. * Felicia makes a appear on MAD by cartoon network. she makes a appear in Gaming's Next Top Princess. *Annie cosplays as Felicia in downloadable content for Dead Rising 3. Gallery Image:FeliciaConcept.png|''Concept Art'' Image:DarkNWFelicia.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' by Bengus Image:DarkNWFelicia2.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' Image:FeliciaPortrait.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' Image:NWDRevengeFelicia.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Image:NightWarriorsFelicia.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Image:MorriganHsienKo&Felicia.png|With Morrigan and Hsien-Ko Image:SPFIITurboFelicia.png|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' Image:PocketFelicia.png|''Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix'' by Edayan Image:Darkstalkers3Felicia.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' by Bengus Image:FeliciaSketch.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Image:MarCap2Felicia.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Image:MarCap2FeliciaB.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Image:CapEvoFelicia.png|''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' by Shinkiro Image:CapEvoFeliciaEnding.png|Ending from Capcom Fighting Evolution Image:NamCapFelicia.png|''Namco x Capcom'' felicia-normal_(cross_edge).png|Felicia in Cross Edge Image:Felicia&Ken.png|With Ken Image:UDONFelicia.png|''UDON Comics'' Image:UDONFelicia2.png|''UDON Comics'' by Emily Warren Image:CardassFelicia.png|Cardass Trading Card Art Image:DarkTributeFelicia.png|''Darkstalkers Tribute'' by Erfan Fajar Image:FeliciasStage.png|''Felicia's Stage Image:UMvC3_Felicia.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Felicia_DLC_77077_640screen.jpg|''Yellow Iris'' (DLC - Animal Costume Pack) 25ea22ffc7a78c76b16b3da2df8b5d17.png|Felicia's winning art in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 4d0055ca939984a083bb759e1dff0eb2.jpg|Cross Edge schoolgirl outfit 43a6302d5e37781a4d659948a964e478.jpg 53a0e1202d3ec3ebd78bf5cd1f479935.jpg|Cross Edge Swimsuit 24114_411694690449_304039845449_5631082_262950_n.jpg 354386.jpg|Cross Edge officewear 23_dsrimage02.jpg Felicia-OnimushaSoul.jpg|Onimusha Soul Felicia-OnimushaSouls(2).jpg|Onimusha Soul Image:SFxAC_Felicia.png|''Street Fighter × All Capcom'' Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters